User talk:193.63.61.244
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Comics Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User:DomeKen page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VakamaTK (Talk) 15:38, February 17, 2010 It's quite obvious that this guy loves and wants to have his/her children named after meDomeKen 15:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) O RLY? Warning If you continue to troll on DomeKen's user page, you will be blocked. Remember, we have rules here. Follow them. : User PageBZP Profile My Comics My talk 00:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you have gay buttsecks with Domecunt? Sure you 'll get AIDS but since when did faggots care about that Only faggots like Domecunt get butthurt that easily ----- Enjoy your ban. =) : User PageBZP Profile My Comics My talk 05:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) And that's all you got? I'm suprised how much effort you went for proving how truly autistic and sad you are, Mr. Somebody from Bathgate, United Kingdom. It seems that you think yourself as all mighty god of hilarity from trolling people. But in actuality, you are just a very lonely and egotistical lunatic, the one who is truly suffering from Autism. You might not be DarthBrandon, which I'm honestly suprised, because this almost sounds exactly what he would do. But that might be because I'm giving you way too much credit. Obviously, you have left some clues about who you are. 1. You are from BZP Forums.You're immature behaviour also notes that you might part of 4chan (which means that you are a twisted mockery of a human being). 2. You are Gavla or a fan of Gavla's Comics. I've never actually read his comics or even know him, so I can't be sure. And I exactly know why you are doing this. I was just like you(albeit, not as brain-damaged). I liked poking fun of people on BZPower. I find it to be hilarious how they reacted. BZPower became my stress relieving playground. But now I realised, that in the end it had no importance. I didn't achieve anything, I weren't being rational or funny. I was just a loathsome person. Instead of being part of the community, I was just a troll, like you. So I'm actually kind of thankful that I got banned. What I mean is that what you're basically doing is following my footsteps. You, who named me as your rival, is no more better person than me. It's really sad, how your trolling against me is only proving yourself to be just as bad as I was. Actually, even worse. In the end, you are nothing but a egotistical, socially impaired, idiotic manchild, having his petty enjoyment inside a locked room, alienating yourself from everyone else. And dare I say, just like Chris-Chan of Sonichu. But worse. And please remember, further trolling from you only makes my statement all that more powerful. I suggest you stop now.